Backseat Pass
by SarcasmMyAntidrug
Summary: Sam is seriously considering shooting someone... cuz all this pining is giving him stomach cramps.


Sam is seriously considering shooting someone. He's thinking maybe Cas since hey, the guy's got all his mojo back so it's not like it would even _hurt_ him, but then he remembers the whole 'friendship' thing they have and he gets totally bummed out again. Dean is out because… well he just is. So now Sam's back to square freaking one and his conscience is really starting to worry for the safety of all the hitch-hikers they're passing in the Impala. Of course, it's not like he's any _real_ danger since there's no way he'd be able to reach the spare hand-gun in the glove compartment since _Cas_ is the one in the front seat instead of him.

It's not so much the seat part that's bugging him though. It's the view that comes with sitting in the back (well, that and the leg room). Because if he sees another pining glance between his brother and his angel friend then he thinks he's gonna barf.

It wouldn't have been so bad if it was just one of them doing the besotted-teenage-angst-stare. It might have even been a little awkwardly cute. But every time Dean jerked his eyes back to the road after mentally undressing Cas, the angel would take his turn staring at Dean's profile in a way that had Sam rolling his eyes at the sappiness of it all. Now Cas may be no stranger to intense staring, but recently any Dean-directed glances are filled with awe and melancholy. Like a kid who sees a fresh pie cooling on the window ledge and knows they can't have it because it's intended for someone else.

Thing is though, after Dean gave up a nice picket-fence lifestyle with Lisa and Ben at only the angel's request, Sam is pretty sure his brother is definitely not "intended" for anyone else but Cas. Of course, Dean is too full of self-loathing and denial to ever act on his feelings; so sure that no one –least of all an angel of the Lord- could ever really love him back the way he loves them. And even though it's totally obvious to anyone that even _glances_ at the pair of them, neither is aware of the mutual attraction.

So despite the heartstrings it tugged for Sam on Dean's behalf, it's still like watching a scene from a cheesy teen movie with a bad director being acted out in front of him. And besides the rare chick flick, Sam kinda totally hates teen movies.

Just as Sam starts reminiscing about the finer points of 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days' to distract him from the eye-sex see-saw going on in the front seat, he spots the outskirts of town pulling up in front of them. Which is just about at the same time that Dean narrowly misses crashing the car into oncoming traffic because he's too busy ogling Cas to pay proper attention to the road.

"Okay, that's it! Pull over!" he shouts an octave higher than normal because hey, that one was _close_. Dean glances at him in the review mirror, startled by the outburst, but does as he's told all the same.

The car is put into park and the hazards turned on before Dean turns around to face Sam, Cas mirroring him, albeit looking a bit more concerned. "What's up Sammy?"

"What's up? You almost kill us all _at least_ three times today and you wanna know 'What's up?' I'll tell you what's up. Cas, Dean has risked his precious Impala crashing all afternoon in favour of undressing you with his eyes." Sam ignores Dean's warning glare and continues, glad to finally be able to get this off his chest after _months_ of holding it in. "And Dean, if you could just get over yourself for like two freaking seconds, you'd see that you _are _worthy of love and Cas is exactly the guy whose willing to prove it to you. So both of you get your acts together and just make-out already!"

Sam slumps back in his seat with a 'humph', watching the two in front of him trade surprised glances, which then turn ponderous, and finally lust-blown euphoric. He rolls his eyes and climbs out of the car, pulling his duffel bag out behind him.

"I'm gonna walk the rest of the way to town and get my own motel room. You guys… have fun." The impala is squealing away with the smell of burnt rubber and the hazard lights still blinking the second he slams the door and Sam sighs heavily before allowing himself a fond smirk as he starts the long trek to town.

"Idiots."

* * *

**A/N: so yeah, first fic in Sam's POV. hope it wasn't too horrible. I know it's short but hey, it was originally a twitfic which I know is no excuse, but... still. Anyways, if anyone actually wants to follow me on twitter my username is Kazzerr. I'm in a Twitfic Exchange thing hosted by Cloudyjenn and if any of you are interested there are some pretty awesome SPN stories posted each round that you might like to check out. So... yeah, feel free to check it out! And thanks for reading :)**


End file.
